What She Knows
by bubbles526
Summary: Based on events immediately folling the Season 8 finale...mainly because I am already showig withdrawl syptoms. Warning for strong language...What can I say? Pelant brings it out in my muse.
1. Chapter 1

_*OK, so yes I should really work on finishing one or two of my other stories…and believe it or not, I am trying!...but I had this idea and really cannot let it go. Please leave a review and let me know what you think/ideas or encouragement/harassment to complete what I already started. _

_Watch out for language in this one. What can I say…Pelant really brings it out in me and my muse. _

**The Things She Knows**

Booth watched Brennan walk towards the stairs. He leaned back into the couch cushions, pressing his wrist against his eyes, trying to hold back his emotions. _Fucking Pelant. I should have killed him when I had the chance…all four times!_ Booth thought to himself.

Booth sat there in the silence, berating himself. How could he let this happen? He had everything he ever wanted…for one day life was exactly what he wanted-what he needed. But how could he not? He couldn't let all those people –their families- suffer just so Booth's world could remain idyllic. Booth gave a short humorless laugh. Like Pelant would ever allow that. No, even if Booth did tell Brennan or go ahead with their marriage plans, Pelant would likely kill those innocent people, and then start planning his attack on someone else-someone more close to Booth and Brennan.

Booth ran his hand through his hair, and finally pushed himself off the couch. He walked over to small bar and poured himself a scotch. Then another. Booth breathed in deeply. No, he wouldn't get drunk. He just needed some liquid courage to face the room upstairs…his bed with the woman whose happiness and dreams he had managed to crush in less than three sentences. "Damn it", Booth muttered. He set the glass firmly down on the bar and turned towards the stairs. Booth slowly walked up, listening for any sound from Brennan or Christine. He heard the shower turn on in their bedroom. He decided to give Brennan a few minutes more of privacy. He turned and walked into Christine's room.

The baby was sleeping peacefully in her crib, a small night light was glowing softly on the far wall, creating long shadows in the room. Booth walked to the crib, watching his daughter's chest rise and fall with her deep breaths. He reached down and touched her cheek softly, not wanting to wake her, but he needed to feel her.

A single tear fell from his eye as he continued to stand in the dark watching Christine. "Daddy's so sorry. I'm so sorry baby," Booth whispered. Booth couldn't tell if he was talking to Christine or to Brennan. Maybe both.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Brennan turned on the shower to the highest water pressure. The water was scalding hot, but she didn't care. She leaned her head on the wall, feeling the spray hit the back of her neck.

"Damn it. Why did you even think he would want to marry you? You know what kind of woman he wants. Why would he want me? I'm the antithesis of the best woman for Booth," she berated herself. The tears fells freely, but Brennan was careful to keep her voice down. She couldn't let Booth know how upset his words had made her. How could she? He repeated what she had been telling him for months…no, years.

Brennan's thoughts turned to earlier than day. She thought he had been so happy when they took Christine to the park. Okay, he looked a little overwhelmed at some of Angela's suggestions, but- _Damn it. Angela. How am I going to tell her-tell everyone that there won't be a wedding? _ Brennan pressed the washcloth against her mouth, holding in a fresh sob at that thought.

No. I won't show them this. I cannot be emotional about this. I need to be rational. Booth is right. I don't really want a wedding…I don't need marriage to be happy. Hell, I've written papers on how human evolution depends on a polygamous society. This is crazy.

Brennan straightened in the shower and wiped her face. Fine. I will be fine. I never needed marriage to be happy before. I can go back to that. I _know_ that. I _**understand**_ that. Brennan finished washing her hair. Before she left, she turned the water onto the coldest setting, the chill helping to calm her emotions and cool her overheated skin.

She stepped out and dried herself with a towel. She slipped on one of Booth's t shirts to sleep in and opened the door to the bedroom. Booth was already in bed, the light on his side turned off. He lay facing away from the bathroom door. Brennan stepped closer. Based on his deep breaths she guessed he had just fallen asleep.

Brennan drew back the covers on her side of the bed and lay down. She reached over to turn off the lamp on her side table. She turned onto her side, facing away from Booth. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her body. Finally she slept, exhausted.

_So…What does "She" know? Who is "She"? Ah…you will need to keep reading. And honestly, I need a little feedback…Is anyone still reading out there? Is anyone interested? I hope so…I really like the plan I have for this story. __ I don't know about you, but already it has been a long hiatus for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! There are still some readers out there! I was beginning to think I was the only one. _

**What She Knows: Chapter 2**

Angela stormed down the hall at the Jeffersonian. She ignored the looks the techs were giving her. Today wasn't the first day they saw her upset; clearly it would not be the last. She walked into the glass office and stopped abruptly in front of the "L-shaped" desk.

"Good morning to you too Angela. Can I be of service?" Cam commented without looking up from her tablet.

"Have you seen her?" Angela asked bluntly.

"Who her?"

"Don't be cute. I'm seriously not in the mood for cute right now. And speaking of not being cute, where is that big stupid FBI agent? I think it is past time he and I have a little conversation."

Cam sighed softly and looked up from her work. "What do you want me to say Angela?"

Angela shifted in her heels. "Cam, have you even talked to her?"

Cam nodded. "I spoke to Doctor Brennan this morning when she arrived to the platform. She seemed extraordinarily…ordinary."

Angela raised one eyebrow but didn't speak.

"Okay Angela, tell me what is bothering you."

"They canceled the engagement."

This time it was Cam's turn to raise one elegant eyebrow. "She said that?"

Angela shook her head and moved to take a seat in front of Cam's desk. "I believe her exact words was she and Booth realized there was no necessity requiring them to apply for a marriage license. She said Booth agreed with her original statements that they did not need a piece of paper which only gave them certain legal and financial rights."

Cam said nothing but continued to watch Angela.

"Cam! You saw how excited she was yesterday. And him. Have you seriously ever seem either one of them so…so _happy_?"

Cam took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Angela, it really doesn't involve us."

"Screw that Cam. She's my best friend. No, you know…she's more than that. She's family. And if you haven't learned anything from Hodgin's run ins with my dad, if there is one thing you do not mess with in Texas is family."

"Angela, we aren't in Texas…this is D.C. Secondly, they are adults. This is their personal lives. They do not need us to interfere. In fact, when we do it seems to take them even longer to resolve their issues."

"It's wrong Cam."

"Let them deal with it Angela. We don't have the full picture. Let her deal with this in her own way. You know she will only become more stubborn the more you push. She'll share when she is ready."

Angela shook her head. "I don't think this is a matter of sharing." Angela stood and walked towards the doorway. She paused and turned back. "She doesn't seem to be holding anything back. I just don't understand why he would change his mind. It doesn't sound like Booth." She turned and walked slowly out of the office.

Cam watched her emotional artist leave her office. She turned and looked at her cell phone lying on her desk. She reached over and pressed it once.

"Hey, it's me. Have you got time for coffee?"

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Brennan finished typing her final report on the identification of the latest victim. She sent the report to the printer and waited for the papers. Her desk phone rang.

"This is Brennan."

"Doctor Brennan, there is a Max Brennan here wanting to speak with you."

"Of course. He knows the way. Please send him on through."

Brennan stood and walked over to the coat tree in the far corner of her office. She shrugged out of her lab coat and took a moment to straighten her shirt and jacket. She smooth one hand over her hair just as she heard three brisk knocks on her doorway.

"Hey Honey." Max's eyes crinkled in pleasure at the sight of his daughter. Brennan smiled and stepped towards him.

"Hi Dad. This is a nice surprise."

Max folded his daughter in a warm embrace, then leaned back to look her in the eyes. "It shouldn't be too much of a surprise. You tried to call me yesterday and left me a message saying you had some news for me."

Brennan closed her eyes. She had forgotten trying to call her dad to inform him of her engagement.

"Of course."

"So what is the big news?"

Brennan extricated herself from Max's embrace and walked to sit on the edge of the sofa in her office. "Honestly, dad…it was nothing. My plans changed, so my news really is no longer prevalent."

Max sat on the opposite side of the sofa, turned towards his daughter. "Did they now? Well what were the plans?"

Brennan shook her head. "It really doesn't matter Dad. They no longer are important. Really Dad."

Max watched his daughter silently for a minute and then leaned back into the sofa cushions. "You know sweetie, you've always been a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying Dad. Please don't continue to harp over this."

Max held up his hands. "Harp? Who's harping? I'm just stating a fact. Since you were a little girl you've always been horrible lying to me and your mother. Russ could pull one over on your mom once in a while, but not you."

Brennan reached over and squeezed her father's hand with one of her own. "I'm fine Dad, really. There is really nothing to share."

Max eyed her for another moment before smiling brightly. "Okay then. You know I'm here for you if you change your mind…again, that is."

Brennan nodded. "Of course."

Max stood up and clapped his hands once. "Okay, then how about we go break Christine out of Baby Prison and take her outside to enjoy some of this sunshine?"

Brennan smiled. "I think I would really like that Dad."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Cam sat on the bench facing the Tidal Basin at the Japanese Pagoda. She watched the swans gracefully float by silently. A hand offered her a steaming paper cup.

"Coffee?"

Cam smiled and looked up at her new companion. "Thank you Seeley."

"You're welcome Camille." Booth sat down on the park bench next to her. He silently drank from his own cup.

"Rough night?" Cam asked.

Booth shook his head once, his mouth tight. "Nah, not really. You?"

Cam nodded. "My morning has been more challenging."

Booth risked a quick glance at his friend. He raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in the lab?"

Cam shrugged slightly. "Some challenges staying focused."

Booth nodded. He forced his breath to stay calm. "Any particular reason?"

Cam turned to look him in the eye. "It seems so, although I don't think we have all the pieces to the puzzle."

Booth nodded again. "That's the thing with puzzles, isn't it? Sometimes they take a while to put them together."

Cam thought about that for a second. "You're right about that."

They sat quietly watching the ducks and swans on the water. Cam reached over and placed one slim hand on Booth's knee. "You know where I am if you need help with the pieces."

Booth nodded. "Thanks Cam. I think I have it though." He stood and turned to look down at his friend. "I need to get back to the office. You okay?"

Cam smiled gently. "I'm fine. But I think I have a friend who needs some help."

Booth nodded. "Sometimes people need to work through things on their own. I'm sure your friend will ask for help when they really need it."

Cam nodded. "I hope so."

She watched him turn and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela stormed through the bullpen, her cool gaze on the glass front to one Special Agent Seeley J. Booth's office. He was on the phone but at the sound of her pushing through the door and stomping up to his desk he quickly ended the call.

"Hey Charlie, I'll call you back, okay? Yeah…ok. Sounds good." Booth set the receiver in its cradle and cautiously looked up at Angela.

"Hiya Ang. What can I-"

"Don't you 'Hiya Ang me'! How could you?! Do you have any idea what a ridiculous and stupid move that was buster?"

Booth slid his chair our and stood up to rest on the corner of his desk. "Angela, please-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! That woman has been through enough without you playing more games! I don't even know why she stayed there last night, to be honest."

"What did she tell you Angela?"

"Nothing. At least nothing I believe."

"Angela, I'm sorry. I just don't think we're ready for that step."

"Bullshit. You have a child, share a house, and have been partners and best friends for over 8 years now. Try my other leg," Angela replied snidely.

"Angela. This really is just between just me and Bones. I know you just want to help, but I think in this instance she and I would get along much better without extra assistance from our friends."

Angela's eyes started filling with tears. "Why did you do this to her Booth? Do you have any idea how happy she was? She was like a little girl at Christmas with the exact present she had asked for from Santa. She was on top of the world. And you pulled the rug out from under her. Is it any wonder why she's protecting herself from more hurt? Of course she only told me the basic facts…that's how she protects herself, isn't it?"

Booth felt his chest tighten. His legs itched to run out of his office…to get away from Angela and her emotions…to run to Brennan…to run until he found Pelant and could end this torture. Instead…

"Angela, I love her. That hasn't changed."

Angela walked to the door, then turned back to look at the man behind her. "You have a funny way of showing it Booth." She pulled open the door and walked out of the office without another glanced back.

Booth sighed, bringing his hands up to his face. "Damn it."

Booth could feel his blood pressure rising. Damn Pelant. How much longer would he control their lives? How could Booth find him without bringing the rest of the Squint Squad in on what was happening? It was obvious Pelant's ability to track their whereabouts and conversations had already compromised the security at the FBI and the Jeffersonian, not to mention their homes and anyplace in public.

Booth grabbed his gun from his desk drawer and walked out, heading to the elevators to go to the garage. He needed to get out of the office. He needed to confide in someone. Who?

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Brennan leaned over the remains, her headset on and recording her observations. "The victim suffered from internal hemorrhaging subsequent to a blow to the occipital bone. Death would have been slow, however it is doubtful the victim would have remained conscious following the attack."

"Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan looked up and saw Daisy standing at the door. "Yes, come in Daisy."

"I wanted to see if there was anything I could assist you with on this case."

Brennan gestured to the remains on the table. "I have found the cause of death. You may record any other injuries and anomalies to the bone to assist with identification."

"I'll get started immediately Doctor Brennan."

Brennan took off her headset and removed the CD to take to her office and record. "Doctor Brennan? I-I heard about your engagement to Agent Booth…and his change of mind. I just wanted to say if you need anything, I'm here."

Brennan pressed her lips together firmly. "Thank you, but I do not require anything additional." Brennan turned and started walking out of the examination room.

"I know it hurts. Like I said, if you need anything, if there is anything I can do, I will. You helped me by giving me work to immerse myself in when Lance ended our relationship."

Brennan turned around. "Our situations are not the same Ms. Wick. Agent Booth and I have not ended our relationship…nor would that even be possible. We share a child…a house…we are partners at work and at home. We simply have decided not to pursue the traditional idea that two adults must be legally bound in order to share a life."

Daisy nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest-"

"Let me know when you have finished identifying and cataloguing the other injuries Ms. Wick. I will be in my office." Brennan turned and walked out of the room.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and headed towards the elevator. Instead of heading upstairs to the floor of the Medico-Legal lab, he went down, to the daycare center. He walked into the lobby and immediately went to the registration desk to sign in his name.

"Agent Booth, nice to see you again."

"Thanks Carly. I just wanted to spend some time with Christine. She isn't taking a nap is she?"

"No, actually Doctor Brennan came down here about an hour ago and took Christine upstairs to her office. I guess you both were missing her." The young woman smiled up at Booth.

Booth gave her a smile in response. "I guess so. Ok. I'll head up there then. Thanks Carly."

Booth reentered the elevator and waited for the slow ascent to the upper floor. He walked out of the elevator, not paying attention to the activity in the lab. He did not need another run in with Angela, and it was a safe bet that Hodgins would be upset on his wife's behalf. He turned towards Brennan's office. The door was closed but the blinds were not drawn. He could see Brennan and Christine sitting on the floor playing with interlocking blocks in front of her couch.

Booth watched the two play for a few minutes, then walked to the door and knocked softly before opening and walking into the room.

"Dadadadada!"

Booth smiled at Christine. "Hey Princess. Are you having fun with Mommy?"

Booth looked to Brennan, waiting to see her reaction.

"We were just playing before lunch."

"Okay if I join?"

"Of course."

Booth sat down on the floor across from Brennan. Christine immediately crawled over to his and into his lap, giving him a hug. Booth smiled and looked over at Brennan. "Did you figure out the cause of death on your old case?"

Brennan nodded. "Ms Wick is working on identifying the remains right now."

The two sat awkwardly while Christine played. Finally Booth spoke first. "Are you okay Bones?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Booth looked pointedly at her. "You know why."

"I'm fine Booth. As I said last night, I'm glad you have come around to understanding my opinion."

"Bones, nothing has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I still love you…love Christine…our life together. None of that has changed. None."

Brennan looked up at him. "I love you too Booth."

They sat for another minute looking at each other, neither one making and movements to touch the other. "How about if you and I take Christine to get some lunch and have a picnic?"

"Now? Aren't you working?"

"I'll call in and let them know I'm taking a half day. I'd rather spend the day with my girls."

Brennan nodded. "Okay, let me call the daycare and let them know not to expect Christine back." Brennan stood and walked over to her desk, quickly calling the daycare and informing Carly of the change in plans. She then walked back to the couch where Booth had engaged Chrsitine in picking up the toys and placing them back in her daybag.

"Ready Bones?"

"Yes, I believe we have everything."

Booth smiled, thinking to himself: _Yes, but we will have more, one day._

Brennan picked up Christine and Booth opened the door, his hand resting on the small of Brennan's back as they walked towards the elevators.


End file.
